


Dreams & Night Terrors

by Jaycren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycren/pseuds/Jaycren
Summary: This is my dream journal, the chronicle of that which runs through my head while I slumber.  The horrible, the surreal, the macabre, and the beautiful.  This I share with you all.





	Dreams & Night Terrors

Dream 1

Knocking Upon My Door Draws My Attention

Whomever it could be has aroused my Suspicion

To The Door, I go And Proceed To Answer In Order

To Ascertain What Could Be The Matter

Imagine My Surprise

When I Doth Beheld My Own Eyes

My Doppelganger a Fireman's Axe Does Raise

Apparently Not There to Praise

I Stagger Back

No Time To Defend From This Attack

The First Blow I Take Across My Arm

My Flowing Blood Causing Me Great Alarm

Run To My Room, Behind The Door

To Hold To Life A Little More

My Door Paused Him Not A Moment

My Implacable Opponent

Once More I Upon My Bed Did Fall

A Cry Of Help I Did Call

A Moments Blackness I Did Know

My Eyes Flutter A Dream This Did Show

But As I Shook Sleep From My Mind

What Before Me Did I Find

My Double With Ax Raised, The Spike Not Blade Did Descend

Through My Eye Brought My End

Wakefulness I Did Then Truthfully Come

Once More In My Home

A Headache Where The Spike Entered My Brain

And Thus Come The End Of My Refrain

Yes this sucks, did this to get this dream out of my head. Thought I'd share. Have a good day all!

Dream 2

I had a weird dream last night. I was in a bar, filled with all the gods and goddesses, monsters and myths of old. JC was tending bar because water to wine am I right? Anyway, I just take my usual seat when this beautiful woman comes up to me and she is pissed, just fuming. In an instant, I recognize who it is. Approaching me is the personification of the universe herself, who I notoriously don't get along with.

I turn to my bro JC and he just shakes his head and says, "Consequences for actions my son,"

Which is completely fair, this is me after all.

So she walks up to me and gets right in my face. "I hear you've been calling me a cunt! You spec of dust, what the fuck?"

I glance around the bar and none of the customers are even glancing my way, except for JC, who gives me a supportive smile then inclines his head back to the lady.

So I flash my best Irish smile and snark back. "I'll tell you what, if you can do one thing I'll apologize in front of all assembled here. Hell, I'll even throw in dinner and pay for your drinks for the rest of the night. But only if you can do this one thing."

Smiling, I lean back against the bar. The Universe's eyes narrow, "What would this one thing be?"

Flashing her that same Irish grin I reply, "Refute my statement, tell me one interaction between you and me that would prove me wrong. If you can provide one, then I will eat so much crow they'll have to include Old King Cole and put all them birdies in a pie. Plus of course, paying for your food and drink for the night as recompense."

The Universe's eyes narrowed and she thought, then she stomped her foot and left us patrons to our drinking, for she could not refute any of my statements. A cheer went up at the C#nt's departure, and JC placed my favored drink of vodka, coke, and Kailua on the bar.

"Nicely done," he said followed by the words an Irishman always likes to hear, "Drinks are on the house tonight!"

Thus the dream ended in drunken debauchery and waking to a hangover. All in all, not a bad dream.

Dream 3

I have mentioned before a certain recurring dream. Well, evidently my head decided it needed a sequel. The dream opens with me and the Universe being locked inside a room to "work our shit out or kill each other." I am not sure who it was that locked us in, but I do know that I heard bets being placed.

Well, I don't tend to like letting problems ferment so I immediately lay into the Universe. "Alright, why are you such a vindictive cunt all the time? Look at the shit that goes down! My life notwithstanding, what has any of us mortals ever done to you?"

The Universe glowered a moment and then sighed. In that moment I saw a reflection of the exhaustion we mortals are all plagued with. "I don't really have much of a choice." She stated. Taking a breath she began again. "Within the Void, there are areas that have looser restraints on physics, the universes that live there have magic and can afford to be beneficent beings, only stymied by the free will of mortals and the machinations of the gods."

"Do I need to guess that we are not anywhere near that part of the void?" I snark.

"Worse. I'm locked in position just far enough away to not only have the stiffest rules of physics imposed on me of any universe ever but just close enough to get a fantastic view of all the good stuff."

My eyes widened at the implication.

"So basically Uni, you are telling me that you get a front-row seat to all the good stuff but can have none of it yourself?" I asked. "Well no wonder you're a complete bitch, I'd be horrible to if that was the case."

Uni at this point exclaims, "That's not even the worst part! My youngest sister is smack fucking dab in the middle of the paradise zone. She never has to worry about conservation of mass, Einstein's theory of relativity, or the implications of Quantum Theory," Uni snarked, "Yet I'm supposed to feel bad that the cumslut cheated on her husband and got infested with outsiders. Not once but several times."

"Yeah, I heard that sister!" I proclaim, sharing a high five with the personification of everything.

Nodding her head emphatically Uni continued, "Meanwhile, I've been faithful to mine and he runs off after a different universe that is not stuck in one spot. All the sympathy I got for that was my mom telling me 'that it takes two to make a marriage' and that I need to 'move on from the failure.' My sister's husband is the sweetest guy ever. Yet she treats him like trash. But heaven help I stick up for him because then it's all, 'you shouldn't pick on your sister, she's having such a hard time with those outsiders.' Well no shit! If she'd stop gang banging Elder Gods raw then letting them creampie her maybe she wouldn't have to worry about it! The FUCKING DIRTY SLUT!"

At this point, I feel incredibly bad for the shit I was talking earlier.

"That is absolutely horrible Uni if it makes you feel any better, even though I still think you are the meanest bitch around, I at least acknowledge that you are OUR meanest Bitch around." Flashing my best Irish grin I continue, "Hell, it's tough love you've been giving us. Why I bet her heroes are pansies next to us. After all, we never had magic and look at what we can do. All because you've demanded we put the effort in that we want out. You taught us to get back up after hitting the ground and go right back to the brawl. Fuck, I imagine their booze must be shit too."

The Universe chuckles, "Oh, you better believe it. Quite frankly the water you drink out of the faucet is stronger. The heroes my sister breed are cowards, you take away their magic, they cry like bitches. But I got good strong ones here. Her last infestation I sent her one. The outsiders ran like the vermin they are." She then chuckled darkly. "Fucker then set herself up as The Blood Queen and proceeded to rule with an iron fist. An abused housewife here, a terrifying Queen of blood, death, and fire there. But there is one thing, one thing my whore of a sister holds over my head every fucking time we talk."

Uni hesitates and casts her eyes to the floor, unable to leave things hanging I encourage her to continue. "Don't stop now." I say, "We've made progress, tell me what the worthless slattern holds over you. The hard-working woman that you are."

Uni begins to tear, "She has the greatest mix of meat for Cheeseburgers ever! Uses it for a kind of fucking pate! And the bitch won't tell me the recipe! Says that the mix is only for high society and that Cheeseburgers are peasant food."

"Well that Snooty Bitch!" says I, "Fuck her, tell me everything you know about this ambrosia of chop meat and I will get this out into the world. That revolving door of a cunt you call a sister dares to insult the honor of our humble cheeseburger, if I can't figure out a good mix then I know someone else of more skill will. Then you can make her one of my Painkillers and one of those Cheeseburgers to wipe the pretentiousness off her face!"

Uni smiles, "You're very sweet, but I really shou..." a buzzing is heard, interrupting our conversation.

Uni pulls out her cell phone and glances at the screen. Her eyes harden, then she looks upon me. Her previous smile is now utterly malevolent, and to my relief in no way directed at me.

"The recipe calls for a mix of venison, beef, lamb, pork, and bison. The spices I was able to identify are garlic, salt, pepper, onion, cayenne, and honey. Other than that I have no idea. Do this and I'll have no more quarrel with you than any of the other mortals living within me."

As Uni rose up, I could see the tears of rage beginning to form.

"My husband just divorced me and is now marrying his 'soulmate,' my sister is the maid of honor. My sister and mother just sent me a joint message that I not cause a scene at the wedding."

Tears in her eyes she fled. Alright, that bitch made our Universe cry. Anyone that can figure this recipe out, do so. The second anyone does Uni will know and will get to rub everything in her younger sisters face.

We are strong because of our failures, this is a lesson we learned. All of our progress and power is built on this. It is something we have been blessed with.

If one day we take our Universe to task over it, then that is our right. No one else's. This act of vengeance will be petty, but how many of us can say we've not been just as petty, and for less noble of reasons. Get to it.

Oh, and the recipe for one of my Painkillers is:

1 shot Capt. Morgan's Coconut Rum

1 Shot Straight Jameson's

Add Lemon Juice and Honey flavored to taste.

It is called a Painkiller because afterward, you feel great. It also cures colds, flu, and whatever ails you. Uni's sister will need it after we make the slut eat her words.


End file.
